Magical Energy Absorption
The ability to absorb magical energy and utilize it in some way. Sub-power of Magical Energy Manipulation. Variation of Absorption and Energy Absorption. Also Called *Magic Absorption/Siphoning *Magical Power Absorption *Mana Absorption *Mystic Dissipation *MP/E Drain/Drainage Capabilities The user can absorb magical energy, power and other forms of magic, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing themselves, gaining the drained power, using it as power source etc., either temporarily or permanently. Applications *Adaptive Magic *Assimilation Shield *Energized Body *Magic Attacks *Magic Immunity *Magic Negation or Magic Destruction *Magic Empowerment *Mystic Empowerment *Power Absorption *Regenerative Healing Factor Associations *Absorption *Energy Absorption *Esoteric Energy Manipulation *Magic *Magic Immunity *Magical Energy Manipulation *Magical Energy Storage *Mana Draining Field Projection *Spell Absorption Limitations * Can't absorb self-generated energy. * May have limited range, including touch only. * The users would may only absorb magical energy to empower themselves instead of stealing and bestowing the magical abilities from their opponent(s) or victim(s) and use them for themselves. Even if the user is capable of doing so, the user would may have to learn and practice on how to use them. * May be limited to how much one can absorb. Worse, if so much magical energy has been taken as far as their body can supply, the user's body would may become unstable, overwhelmed and/or worn down. In consequence, the user would possibly kill themselves or pass out. If the power is steamed to an item, its containment would may collapse, thus causing it to also become unstable, either disintegrating, or exploding, which would harm the user as well. * If the user is killed/defeated, or if the item is destroyed, the magical powers/energies would may return to their victim(s) and/or opponent(s). Known Users Known Objects *Wands of Watoomb (Marvel) *Staff of Magnus (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) *Cinder Fall's Glove (RWBY) *Darkstaff (Star Wars Legends) *Dyad Tree (WITS Academy) Gallery Severin Buffy.jpg|Severin (Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine) can drain mystical energy and powers from supernatural creatures, such as vampires and Slayers, through his touch. Daolon Wong.jpg|Daolon Wong (Jackie Chan Adventures) can absorb magical energy through the mouths on his palms. Thirdac.jpg|The Thirdac (Aladdin: The Animated Series) feeds on both magic and magical beings. Tirek stealing magic.png|Lord Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) can absorb magic from numerous creatures in order to make himself bigger and more powerful. Twilight's_amulet_sucking_in_Pinkie's_magic_EG3.png|Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) DarkWillow_MagicalEnergyAbsorption.gif|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) can drain others of their magical energy, killing them in the process. Acnologia.png|Being the Dragon of Magic, Acnologia (Fairy Tail) is capable of devouring all magic. Give me Your Power.gif|Orb (Marchen Awakens Romance) is able to absorb the magical power of anyone he wishes. Ludo-Toffee Magic Absorption Spectacular.png|After bonding with half of Star's wand, Toffee (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) gains full access to its magic and can even absorb the power of other magic users. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Absorption Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Energy Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Rare power Category:Supernatural Powers